<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arts and Crafts by agrajag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197188">Arts and Crafts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag'>agrajag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Canon, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Richie found his house completely covered in candles all the time. Eddie had started making them and could only hand off so many to the other Losers... and Richie's parents and sister... and Steve even had gotten a couple. Thankfully Eddie didn't light them all at once, because Richie could only imagine what the place would smell like then, but that also meant that it really was going to take forever for them to use all of the candles up.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But then Richie got an idea.</i>
</p>
<p><i>"No," Eddie said, pulling a cucumber scented candle close to his chest, as if Richie was going to snatch it away from him. "You are absolutely not doing something like </i>that<i> with my creations."</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arts and Crafts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richie could only consider himself incredibly lucky to get to witness Eddie start to be his true self. He moved into Richie's house and started to shed the hyper-masculine straight guy persona he had adapted in order to survive. Which, okay, Richie was also guilty of that and was still working on it himself, but he had been 100% right when he said that Eddie was the bravest of them all.</p><p>Of course Eddie was still loud, mean, and occasionally crass, because that was who he was. But he loosened his collar, literally and figuratively, by wearing clothes he was more comfortable in. He started working on hobbies he always had wanted to but didn't whether it was because they were too dirty (cars) or too feminine (<i>all</i> the crafts).</p><p>So that's how Richie found his house completely covered in candles all the time. Eddie had started making them and could only hand off so many to the other Losers... and Richie's parents and sister... and Steve even had gotten a couple. Thankfully Eddie didn't light them all at once, because Richie could only imagine what the place would smell like then, but that also meant that it really was going to take forever for them to use all of the candles up.</p><p>But then Richie got an idea.</p><p>"No," Eddie said, pulling a cucumber scented candle close to his chest, as if Richie was going to snatch it away from him. "You are absolutely not doing something like <i>that</i> with my creations."</p><p>"Okay, first of all, it would be you doing it," Richie said. "I know you're not into the pain thing, but I very much am, thank you."</p><p>"I'm still working on just..." Eddie looked around, as if there was someone else there who would overhear him, and despite finding no one (obviously) he whispered, "Spanking you."</p><p>"Oh, Eddie, say 'spank' again," Richie said with an over exaggerated moan, earning him a slap to the shoulder. Which, didn't really do much to deter him. "Look. Would it make you feel better if we bought special candles for it? Would that make it less like you're using your babies for sexy things?"</p><p>"I can't believe you just called my candles my babies," Eddie grumbled. "But, yeah. I think that would be better. Or maybe... I can make some basic unscented ones for it."</p><p>"Is that a yes?" Richie asked, and started pumping his fist when Eddie nodded.</p><p>It took some time before Eddie had more supplies shipped to the house and made the definitely basic unscented candles. He had thrown some coloring into them, however, so it wouldn't be just white wax against Richie's skin. He hadn't thought about that part, but he thought it would be pretty sexy to see the red and navy blue on himself. He just hoped that it was as good for Eddie as he was sure it was going to be for him.</p><p>"Okay, so like, what do I do?" Eddie asked. </p><p>He was sitting on top of Richie, both of them as naked a the day they were born, and yet it wasn't putting either of them in the mood. Probably because Eddie was staring at the candle and lighter in his hand as if he had never seen them before in his life.</p><p>"You lit the wick with the lighter," Richie said, completely dead pan. "I thought the candle maker would know that."</p><p>"Shut up. You know that's not what I meant. Like, should I do any kind of foreplay first? Do I wait for some wax to build up before tipping it? Or is it part of the anticipation to hold it over you and wait for it to drop down?"</p><p>Richie sighed.</p><p>"I don't know, man. Just go for what feels natural and we'll figure it out as we go along."</p><p>"Don't call me man when your dick is digging into my ass," Eddie said as he lit the candle. "Maybe burning you might actually feel a little good right about now."</p><p>"Finally," Richie whined.</p><p>Eddie had chosen the navy blue candle to start with, and with the flame illuminating his face, and the dark color against his rough hands, Richie didn't mind that they were just sitting there doing nothing. Because Eddie looked absolutely gorgeous and seemed to finally be getting into it and Richie could feel himself started to swell against Eddie's ass, nestling in between his cheeks.</p><p>And then Eddie tipped the candle over, some of the wax falling onto Richie's chest, and that was it.</p><p>Richie cried out as his back arched up off the bed, and Eddie took that as the encouragement it was, moving the candle down and dripping some more wax onto Richie's stomach. At the same time, he reached up with his free hand and tweaked one of Richie's nipples, and Richie moaned loudly.</p><p>"It's good?" Eddie asked, as if he couldn't tell.</p><p>That little shit.</p><p>"Yeah," Richie said. "Gimme more. Come on, baby."</p><p>Eddie laughed softly and moved the candle back up again and tipped it over Richie's other nipple. He started rocking back, giving Richie's cock the friction he so desperately needed. Richie moaned once more, thrusting up to meet Eddie's movements, and gripped his waist tightly.</p><p>"God, Rich, you look so good like this," Eddie breathed out. He tipped the candle over Richie's stomach once more and then blew it out before setting it carefully on the bedside table. "You're so beautiful, baby. Taking it so well."</p><p>"Yeah, Eds. Yeah," Richie mumbled, thrusting up a few more times and then crying out as he came.</p><p>Once Richie was able to open his eyes, he saw that Eddie had been stroking himself as he watched Richie's face, and he smiled dreamily up at his partner.</p><p>"I love you, baby," he said, and then Eddie was coming across his stomach and chest, the cum contrasting beautifully with the navy blue wax all over him. "So... that was a win, right?"</p><p>"Shut up," Eddie mumbled, but the way he was looking at Richie, amazement in his eyes, it was definitely a 'win.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>